


The Little Death

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: that was impressive.A smutty little follow up to "Long Distance".
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Kudos: 10





	The Little Death

I can't breathe.

Tremors pass through my body in short bursts, at first strong enough to arch me off the mattress, then gradually weakening. 

I can't think. My entire being seems reduced to those tremors now, to the pounding of my heart, the heat radiating from Feisal's body, the feeling of his fingers inside me, stroking slowly, much slower than they had been just a few seconds ago.

"Good?" He whispers. The movement of his fingers changes, picking up speed, circling that sweet spot inside me, it's torture, delicious, wonderful torture and finally, _finally_ he rubs directly over it and my entire back lifts off the bed once again. I can't answer him, my vocabulary (in all the languages I know, all seven of them) is now reduced to one word: _please_. I don't even know what I'm begging for anymore. I'm on the edge again and a lot quicker than the last two times. Feisal moves closer, stretching his body out over mine, still stroking me inside, and sinks his teeth into the side of my neck. I can't make a sound, overwhelmed and suddenly oversensitive but oh so sweetly oversensitive. All I can do is gasp mutely, cling to him and let the tremors pass through me.

"Should I carry on?" He whispers, this time directly in my ear. I shake my head, I don't think I can take another one. He withdraws carefully and heads to the bathroom. I can hear water running, I can barely focus on the sound, I'm too exhausted... 

The next thing I know I'm laying on my side, wrapped tightly in a blanket, Feisal's arm draped over my waist. 

"How are you feeling, habibi? You were flat out for a good couple of minutes."

"I..." I'm not sure how I feel, I've not quite processed what had just happened. "Was this one of the things you mentioned on Facetime?"

"Yes, it was."

"It was... impressive. Very impressive indeed."

"So I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"I did."

"Good, good. I aim to please."


End file.
